Fear of Thunder
by lemonaide8
Summary: Mira has been avoiding Sirius for days now and Sirius has had enough. When he finally confronts his friend about it over text, he finds her explanation very confusing but not too surprising.


**AN:** This is a story of two of my OCs confessing over text. It's not how I imagine them doing it IRL but it's still very interesting. An important thing to note is that they are a superhero team. Terre (another one of my OCs who is mentioned) is one of their mentors.

* * *

SIRIUS: Are you okay?

MIRA: Yeah

MIRA: why

SIRIUS: You're acting weird

MIRA: How?

SIRIUS: You've been avoiding me?

SIRIUS: Every time I've tried to talk to you since Christmas you've found some way to avoid me

MIRA: I really don't know what you're talking about

SIRIUS: Bullshit

SIRIUS: you're doing it right now

MIRA: ?

SIRIUS: What is going on with you?

MIRA: Nothing

MIRA: I'm literally fine

MIRA: Literally

SIRIUS: Then why have you barely said a word to me this whole week?

MIRA: What I'm talking to you right now

SIRIUS: You're texting me

SIRIUS: there's a difference

MIRA: Whatever

SIRIUS: Why have you been avoiding me?

SIRIUS: And don't tell me you're not

SIRIUS: I know you are

MIRA: I have to. We're getting too close.

SIRIUS: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

SIRIUS: We've been best friends for three years now

SIRIUS: You can't just shut me out all of a sudden without an explanation

MIRA: It's the only way to make sure you're safe.

SIRIUS: Aren't we safer together?

SIRIUS: Is this about Raj?

SIRIUS: Or Randall?

SIRIUS: What's going on Mira?

MIRA: If we shut each other out we'll have a better chance against Raj because he won't be able to use us against each other.

SIRIUS: He's never attempted to do that before so why would he do that now? Besides we're supposed to be a team. How can we be a team if we shut each other out?

MIRA: No one get's hurt if we do that

MIRA: He can't use us against each other if there's nothing for him to use against

SIRIUS: You're worrying me

MIRA: That's my point

MIRA: You shouldn't worry about me

MIRA: If he figures out you worry about me he could use me against you

SIRIUS: Not if I have anything to say about it

MIRA: That's another problem

MIRA: You have to stop sacrificing yourself for me during fights

MIRA: I need you alive and well not injured or dead

SIRIUS: I need you alive too

SIRIUS: It's against my morals not to protect you during a fight

SIRIUS: You're my best friend

SIRIUS: Besides your powers are more important than mine

MIRA: No one's more important than you

SIRIUS: Mira?

SIRIUS: What's this really about?

MIRA: I can't loose you

MIRA: You're too important

MIRA: If I shut you out he'll think that I don't care and find another way to get to me that's not you

SIRIUS: That makes no sense

SIRIUS: He doesn't know anything about our relationship

SIRIUS: Besides that wouldn't work anyway because I refuse to shut you out

MIRA: oh

SIRIUS: Please tell me what's really going on with you

MIRA: I'm scared

SIRIUS: Of Raj?

SIRIUS: ?

MIRA: no

SIRIUS: Randall?

MIRA: I'm not sacred of a person

SIRIUS: Okay?

MIRA: I'm scared of my feelings.

SIRIUS: Are you okay?

SIRIUS: Is something going on with Andie or Wayne?

MIRA: No

MIRA: For once me being scared has nothing to do with them

MIRA: I'm scared of what I'm feeling

SIRIUS: Elaborate please

MIRA: I've never felt this intensely before and I'm scared

SIRIUS: I'm confused

SIRIUS: Do you want me to come over

MIRA: NO

MIRA: No

MIRA: You being here physically would only make this harder

SIRIUS: I don't understand

MIRA: Coup de foudre

SIRIUS: What does the weather have anything to do with this?

MIRA: Remember when I challenged Terre last week and no one won?

MIRA: And then I ran up to the roof and you followed me?

SIRIUS: Yeah

MIRA: When I finally calmed down enough to look up at you there was a clap of thunder

SIRIUS: I'm still not following

MIRA: I had a realization Sirius

MIRA: I had THE realization

MIRA: A coupe de foudre

SIRIUS: Oh

SIRIUS: So that's what you're scared of

SIRIUS: You're in love with me

MIRA: Yes

SIRIUS: How long?

MIRA: Since that first day on the bridge but I didn't realize it until last week on the roof

SIRIUS: Makes sense

SIRIUS: You are kind of dense sometimes

MIRA: What's that supposed to mean?

SIRIUS: You realize it was raining the day we met right?

MIRA: Of course

MIRA: That's why I went outside in the first place

SIRIUS: Then you remember the coupe de foudre when I looked at you for the first time?

MIRA: Oh

SIRIUS: Yeah

SIRIUS: I'm in love with you too

MIRA: I'm an idiot

SIRIUS: Yup

MIRA: But what if he finds out?

SIRIUS: He won't

MIRA: But what if he does

SIRIUS: Then we'll protect each other

MIRA: Okay fine

SIRIUS: Now open the window please

MIRA: What?

MIRA: Oh

MIRA: Hi

* * *

**AN:** Coupe de foudre is French for clap of thunder. It's a saying akin to love at first sight.


End file.
